When We Met - A Jelsa Fic
by CRYA0TIC
Summary: Kind of started writing it when everyone was still obsessed over Frozen. Oh well. Rated T for really mild cussing, and because 10 year olds really shouldn't be reading this.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is based off the movie 'Jab We Met', which has one of the cutest plot lines ever!

Please leave reviews! x  
PS. First chapter's kind of short, but I'll write more if people are actually reading it.

* * *

Jack hated weddings, though this was the first one that he had actually been formally invited to attend. He disliked everything from the uncomfortable attire that was required (personally, he would be quite content to spend his own special day in his pajamas) to the stiffness of the people around him as they made polite conversations that had as much emotional depth as a frozen pinecone on a frosty winter's day.

He loosened the collar on his stiff white shirt, sullenly staring at his drink and avoiding any wandering eyes.

Wasn't he supposed to be happy that his two best friends were getting married? Even he couldn't deny it - they were perfect for each other. Tessa was beautiful, with her violet eyes and her luscious chestnut hair. She was loved by everyone around her, and was one of the most successful dentists in the state. It was Jack who had nicknamed her 'Tooth', and it had caught on in a shorter time than he used to think it up.

Edward Aster Bunnymund (dubbed 'Bunny' affectionately by his friends) was the toast of the town, beloved by all. He was a coordinator for different events and parties, and although most of the latter had a mostly adult target market, he was most well known for a mishap that had happened at his niece's Easter Egg Hunt. The day had gone as expected, until the hired Easter Bunny called in sick at the last minute. Being the confident (buff, tanned, Australian) man that he was, Bunnymund had taken off his shirt (which Jack still wasn't sure was completely appropriate) and hopped into pink overalls, dropping eggs behind the bushes and into flowerbeds as he ordered cupcakes from the Bluetooth device clipped to his ear. Though the day was saved, Bunny's bronzed and toned upper body had left all of the children's mothers with new, unrealistic expectations for their husbands, who had strenuous amounts of work cut out for them at the gym.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the ruffling of what seemed to be a thousand layers of unnecessary skirts. Tooth was a vision in white, the lighting of the ballroom giving her chestnut updo a golden halo as she looked down at Jack's hunched form, that familiar twinkle in her eyes. Bunnymund stepped out from behind, a lopsided grin cracked across his defined features.

There they were, bonded for life, his two best friends in the world.

And he was madly in love with the bride.

It wasn't in his interests to break up their marriage, and it wasn't his fault that he had fallen for Tooth. She was gorgeous, caring and the only girl that had ever listened to him and knew him best. If he couldn't love her then there would be no hope for anyone else.

Jack's thoughts formed a hazy cloud that stuffed themselves into his ears. All he could hear was white noise. Tooth put her hand on his shoulder and said something about getting a drink, but he brushed it off, congratulated them both, and muttered an excuse about having to get some air.

Then, Jack Frost got up and walked out.

The brisk November air that he so loved should have at least rejuvenated him, but Jack found that he was numb to his surroundings.

He didn't feel the 25 minute walk that took him to the train station, and he ignored the dark curses that people uttered as his pushed his way past crowds and onto a waiting train.

He didn't really give a shit when he sat down on one of the seats, watching a few straggling boarders lurch as the train departed. All he could think of was the glowing many-carat ring on Tooth's finger.

"You're in my seat," an icy voice said.

The words were muffled in Jack's ears. The words couldn't be for him; surely the world wasn't so cruel as to have him be sitting in one of the only booked seats on a nearly empty train. He wasn't too bothered to see where the voice was coming from.

The voice cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat. Do we speak the same language?"

This time, Jack found himself looking up at a woman who (asides from having been added to the list of annoyances the day had brought him) was blocking out the sunlight that shone from the window behind her. He found himself staring into bright blue eyes, dazzling in colour but certainly daunting and extremely peeved. He really wasn't in the mood for her commanding attitude.

"Look, lady, can't you just sit in another seat? There are plenty of empty ones you can choose from," Jack sighed in what he seemed to be a fitting (yet very much polite) tone.

He felt the woman tense up. She brushed back a strand of platinum blonde hair that had escaped the braid it was in.

"No, it's my seat; I paid for it, which means it's mine to use until I decide not to. It's not my fault you're so careless and have such disregard for the rules." The woman's dainty features were pulled together in a frown, and her pixie nose was turned up. She stuck her ticket in his face, and Jack had to lean back to see the large number 18 clearly.

He groaned and to avoid further argument, got up and made himself comfortable in the seat opposite. Just his luck that he was in somebody else's place. The love of his life had already been taken from him, so what was left to stop somebody from claiming the seat under his ass as well?

The woman's eyes followed him and stayed on him a while longer before she turned away and proceeded to push all of her belongings into the overhead compartment. After rummaging around in her purse for a book (a strange choice, Jack noted: _"A Collection of 50 Winter Tales"_) and cracked it open, her lips moving as she read along the page.

_She could be considered beautiful, _Jack thought to himself. Not as beautiful as Tooth, of course, but very few were. The woman was more slender, though she lacked the curves that Tooth had, and there was a slight brush of freckles that dotted her nose and the upper part of her cheeks. Tooth, of course, had flawless, rosy skin. But what struck Jack as the most intriguing was her hair, the lightest shade of blonde that glowed when struck by the sunlight, much like his own almost colourless locks.

"Isn't it rude to stare at strangers?" The woman said; eyes still trained on the book. "Look out the window or something."

And so Jack did.


	2. Chapter 2

*AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3

I hope you enjoy this next chapter (I apologize if it's a bit short); sorry for the delay - I got a bit caught up in my summer classes and online coursework.

This part of the story is about half of the first chapter, and is mostly just character development, getting a feel for their personas. I have the next part, however, and I will be uploading that very soon!

Enjoy C::

* * *

Jack didn't even realize that they were leaving the city until he made sense of what the scene outside was. The same grey buildings faded into the startling green of rolling hills and the honeyed hues of the crop fields. Cows dotted the landscape, reduced to black and white blurs on the stretch of green.

"What's wrong? Have you never seen trees before?" The woman's voice hinted at a tease, but Jack could have felt its unmistakable frostiness from a mile away. He decided to give her a glare, one that he had been working on ever since he found out that Tooth and Bunny were engaged.

She smirked. Apparently the stare he had given her had come across as '_No, I do __**not**__ know what a tree is – please bother me some more!'_

Maybe he hadn't worked on his mean look as much on it as he had originally thought.

"I thought you said it was rude to stare at strangers," Jack muttered, taking his suit jacket off in an attempt to do something useful with his hands.

"Well, yes, but I'm just trying to talk."

Jack didn't reply.

After a few more moments of agonizing silence, the woman shut her book.

"We call this the countryside."

Jack decided not to humour her, hoping that she would give up and leave him to wallow while secretly enjoying the lush greenery. He was a complicated man, he observed.

His hopes were dashed as she got herself more comfortable, carefully stowing her book away in her bag and crossing one leg over the other.

"That's a bit rude, isn't it? You can't just ignore a girl who's trying to make polite conversation."

Of _course_this had to be happening to him. His heart had just been fractured, the thousands of pieces scattered, leaving him without any hope of ever repairing it. Sure, Tooth (being the caring, beautiful person she is) felt horrible and had called him at 2AM the night before, seeking forgiveness for something that could not be undone. And sure, she and Jack had never had an official _thing_ because he had (very stupidly, he had now come to realize) thought that they had an undying friendship that would evolve on its own without him ever needing to ask. And _sure_, Bunny was one of his closest friends (the other being Tooth herself), and had no idea about any of this drama. But still, the damage was done, and his heart had been ripped to shreds.

'Course, to top it all off, he had boarded a train going to god-knows-where and had sat in someone else's seat, that unfortunate someone being a (strangely icy) dragon-lady who had labeled him a fool, and who was now toying with him to entertain herself.

The woman was staring at him. He could feel her penetrating gaze.

"Come on now," she drawled, the smirk still on her lips. "You sat in my seat and refused to move, and you haven't said so much as two words since. You're scaring me a little and I'm dead bored, so the least you could do is _pretend _to be interesting for a spell."

He returned to his contemplation of the cows, hoping to whatever merciful god watching over from the heavens that the obsessive bitch sitting in seat 18 would leave him the hell alone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: YAAAAY, an update! This chapter's definitely longer than the second, I'm pleased to say.

As always, fave/follow/review if you like it, and thank you for reading!

* * *

If any merciful gods _did_ exist, they hated his guts. Moments after the dragon-lady had abandoned her attempts to make him talk,the conductor stopped at their seats.

He gave Jack a warm smile, then turned to the woman. "Yoo-hoo, tickets please!" The conductor was a portly man who looked to be in his late forties, and it didn't take Jack long to figure out that he had probably been doing the job almost his whole life, and that he enjoyed it immensely. The man was in a great need of a shave, his blonde moustache untamed and frizzy, although he seemed to lack any kind of hair on his head. Dragon-bitch wasted no time in pulling out her ticket, flashing it (almost proudly, for no reason) and holding it out for the conductor's gloved hand. He studied it, vigorously punched a few holes in their outlined places, and handed it back.

Jack didn't bother moving. There was enough heat from the stares the woman and the conductor were giving him.

"Ticket?" The pudgy man asked; looking jolly enough that Jack had to resist the urge to throw him out the window. Instead, he shrugged, looking up to make eye contact.

"He's asking you for your ticket," the woman said slowly, as if to spell it out for him. Jack could feel her rolling her eyes.

"I don't have one."

She pursed her lips as the conductor's eyes narrowed. "What?" He did not sound happy.

"He just told you," the woman snapped at the stout man. "He doesn't have one. Where do you get off?" she asked, directing the question to Jack.

He shrugged yet again, the effects of his depression setting in.

"Jesus Christ, you're hopeless! Do you even know where this train is going?"

Jack was sure that if he shrugged one more time, she would throw him off the train herself.

Instead he went with a hoarse _"No". _

"My apologies," the conductor said, his expression grim, "But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to get off this train at the next stop if you don't have a ticket."

"He's going to Arendelle," the woman interrupted. "He'll buy a ticket now, if you'll please."

"I'm sorry, I can't –"

She raised her hand regally, stopping the conductor mid-apology. "I've done it before, and the train is almost empty. Just do both of us a favour. Just _look _at him. He's either retarded or traumatized! I wouldn't actually be surprised if he were both."

The conductor's shoulders sagged and he looked at Jack sympathetically.

"Well, sir? Can you pay for it?"

Jack felt like he wasn't really given a choice, but regardless, forked over a couple of bills from his back pocket. The conductor gave him more bills in return.

"Your change, sir."

"Eh… Keep it," Jack sighed.

After the conductor had moved away, the woman continued to stare at Jack, a puzzled expression painted across her dainty features.

For a while, there wasn't a sound aside from the rumble of the carriages as the train moved its way through the countryside. A few moments passed, and the woman finally spoke.

"You're a mess, you know that?"

Jack rolled his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't, feeling as if the woman had claimed that simple act of defiance as her own in the small time that they had known each other. Stupid.

"So… Which mental asylum did you just escape from?" the woman asked with an all too familiar smirk on her lips. "Mentally stable people don't usually get on trains in fancy suits carrying a shit-ton of cash."

He didn't bother answering. The truth was, ever since Tooth and Bunny got engaged, he had thought over and over about just taking off somewhere, where he could wallow in his misery without everyone he knew constantly butting themselves into this life with their 'well-wishes'. Every day, he had fantasized about just leaving all his problems behind, literally, but he never thought he would have ever had the balls to actually do it. And now here he was, on a train to God-knows-where, with a crazy dragon-lady sitting quizzing him on his already pathetic life.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jack had turned around and lifted up the window behind him fully, gasping as the cool October wind hit him at full force. The shot (for there was most definitely a collision, he felt, between his face and the oncoming wind) refreshed him, and for a minute he let himself sink into absolute bliss. It was fleeting, for very soon, the woman was yelling at the top of her lungs for him to _"shut the god damn window and get a grip". _

Slamming the window shut, Jack shot her a glare. He contemplated the different ways he could throw the dragon-lady off the train, and very soon, the gentle greens and soft blue of the sky lulled him to sleep.


End file.
